Oh, brother
by OffTheDeepEndx
Summary: What started as a few drabbles, is turning into a nice drabble booklet. I like toying with the idea that Eric [somewhere in there] has that cliche older brother side. His new progeny Vienna brings that out in him. EricxOC [I'm always welcome to ideas...and I usually kinda need them.]
1. Fangs

Pointy. Sharp. Friggin. Fangs.

Vienna ran a tentative tongue over her teeth, their razor points sliced through the top few layers of the sensitive skin, like a hot knife through butter. Mere seconds later, the wounds healed and she did it again.  
"You should eat something."  
"Don't you mean someone?"  
The blonde vampire chuckled at his raven haired progeny, finding her dry, sarcastic sense of humor rather amusing.  
"Naturally."  
Eric raised his right hand, and curled his pointer finger in a 'come here' motion. In what felt like no time, a young man, twenty years old at the most, was kneeling before him.  
"Vienna, drink."  
The stubborn teen shook her head, a frown on her face; but she couldn't lie, her resolve was wavering.  
If she were still human, her stomach would be rolling with hunger pains; the mortal smelled divine. It reminded her of her pre-prom diet from a couple of years ago; her brother bought a pizza and she swears she would have killed him for a piece. Well…who wouldn't want pizza over a small salad without any dressing?  
"It's ok, I want you to." The eager look in her meals eyes was rather puppyish. If he had a tail, she was sure it'd be wagging.  
Vienna slowly lowered her mouth to his neck, her tentative tongue reaching out to taste his flesh. It was soft, slightly salty…but not in a bad way. Her eyelids slid shut, and she savored the taste.

And then quickly sank her teeth in.


	2. Glamour

*The reviews and favorites made my day, I promise. I don't have an internet connection at my house, so I can only update when I hate time to wander to McDonalds or the book store. Hopefully I can make it more frequent. This is short. Sorry.*

_This is so stupid.  
__  
_"Concentrate."

"I am, thanks."

Vienna took in a deep unneeded breath, and sat back down in her chair. Eric wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"You said it yourself, not all vamps can glamour. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Nonsense; you're just not trying."

"Yes, I am. You're just being a dick about it."

Caleb just smiled like he always does; the fact that he even smiles when she feeds from him kinda creeps her out.

"Last time I'm trying this."

Determined to do this, and get Eric off her back, Vienna locked eyes with Caleb. His smile slowly started to fall, and she could feel his mind emptying of all thought.

"He's fully under your control," Eric said from somewhere on her left "he'll do anything you tell him to."

Vienna giggled.

"Caleb, cluck like a chicken."


	3. Coffee

*So, I kinda didn't mean to go a month without updating. My bad. We're getting the internet at my house soon, so hopefully that won't happen again.*

She sat in a small booth alone, absently stirring the coffee she was never going to drink.

A year ago the smell of freshly brewed coffee was heaven, now it was similar to the stench coming from the dumpster outside.  
Even a can of tomato soup, Vienna's heaven down on earth now made her stomach turn.

The bell above the diner's door clanged against the top, and a small group of teenagers hustled in out of the rain. They were all strangers to her; she was in Georgia after all. 'Just going for a quick run' took her five-hundred and ninety-five miles away from home.

One of the mystery kids, a boy with shoulder length ginger hair shook his head, sending water in every direction. It's probably too bad that the overnight waitress picked that exact moment to greet them.

The older woman glared, and Vienna giggled. Her voice carried across the nearly empty diner, and caught the attention of the small group…and most importantly, the ear of the cute redhead. Vienna smiled and went back to stirring her now cold drink.

He just watched her with a grin on his face, one of his friend daring him to try to get her number.

_Well, Eric certainly isn't going to like this._


End file.
